1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to semiconductor device packages and method of making the same. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to high power semiconductor device packages.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor device packaging has continued to receive a significant amount of attention from designers and manufacturers of electronic products. This attention is based upon the market demand for products with greater efficiency, higher performance, and smaller dimensions.
High power semiconductor device present additional challenges in packaging since the resistance of the main current paths (including pads, contacts and traces) of the package should be carefully controlled in order to avoid reduction in efficiency or excessive heating. High power semiconductor devices may include devices such as field effect transistors (FETs), metal oxide semiconductor FETs (MOSFETs), insulated gate FETs (IGFETs), thyristors, bipolar transistors, diodes, MOS-controlled thyristors, and resistors. Further characteristics of high power semiconductor devices may include an ability to switch or conduct large currents, a vertical current flow from one side of the semiconductor device to the other side of the semiconductor device, and/or active pads or contacts on both the top and bottom surfaces of the semiconductor device.
It is against this background that a need arose to develop the semiconductor device packages and related methods described herein.